The Book
by PoppetGranger
Summary: Hermione Granger goes through her fourth year with a book that she's both afraid to read.. yet afraid NOT to read. The book contains false and true information. Should she try and sort the lies from the truths or let faith take its course?
1. Shock Black Out!

Disclaimer: I didn't make up the setting, characters or main events that appear in J.K Rowling's books. This story is parallel cannon. So a lot of my twist events revolve around J.K Rowling's main points.

I'm revamping this entire story. It's been 2 years I think. But I need to finish it and finish it right. My writing skills have improved quite a bit. But my spelling still sucks. Hold on tight kiddies, because here we go!

* * *

Hermione watched all the other teenagers walk down the street with their friends; laughing and giggling. It made her really miss her own. She felt incomplete not being with them. It felt incomplete to not be in the wizarding world in general anymore. And that terrified Hermione. This was everything she used to know. And now it wasn't. She was completely disconnected from everything in the muggle world, even starting to get disconnected from her family. It just couldn't be helped. They didn't understand Hermione's new world. They just didn't know what to discuss anymore. Even when she spends time in the muggle world it's usually spent sending letters to her friends. Hermione had only been out of the house to go to the movies or go to buy food from the market with my mum. She hadn't done anything else in the muggle world since she was 12 years old. That was almost 3 years of built up disconnect. Now everything muggle seemed to alien to her.

Hermione was spending some time with her grandmother this summer. She lives in the states. The states might possibly be even more alien than being muggle is. Everything is so different over there. Different than England and very different from the muggle world in England that she used to know.

"Now don't be shy Hermione dear. Pick whatever book you want and it's yours. I know how much you love books. Our local Barnes and Noble has an excellent selection." Hermione's grandmother smiled at her as they walked into the store. Then she pointed at a nearby aisle. "The teen section is over there. I'm sure you will find something good. I'll be over there looking at the magazines. Meet me back here in 2 hours. See you in a bit." Her grandmother gave her a hug and then walked off to the magazine section.

Hermione sighed. Obviously her grandmother didn't know her that well anymore. Hermione didn't read teen books. She would be way too bored by them. But, they were quite amusing to look at. Hermione didn't intend on letting her grandmother buy her anything today anyway. On top of the fact she would feel bad letting her grandmother buy her something, she probably wouldn't read it. Muggle books just didn't interest her anymore. It made her sad and a tear was swelling behind her eyes. She wished she wasn't losing touch with her roots. But it seemed as if it was inevitable.

Hermione walked down the aisles skimming over the books. Snooty girls on the covers or way too good-looking boys. It all made her laugh as she picked up books and read a few pages. They were all so ridiculous. Vampires, popular kids, and falling in love were all common themes. But all of it was so extravagant and ridiculous. Hermione felt a lot better that she had gotten a good laugh.

Hermione walked back to the spot to meet her grandmother when the hour was up. She smiled to find her grandmother waiting by a bookshelf. She seemed to be looking for something. But she looked up as Hermione walked up to her. "O, did you find anything good?" Her grandmother smiled at her enthusiastically. And it made Hermione guilty because she hadn't even looked.

"No grandmother. Nothing struck my fancy." Hermione told her, feeling awful that she had lied. But she would've felt more awful letting her grandmother buy her something she would never read. On top of it standing as a constant reminder that she wasn't really muggle anymore.

"O that's not a problem at all!" She said excitedly and Hermione inwardly let out a breath. Her grandmother continued to skim the shelves and pulled out a book a moment later. Obviously her grandmother had found what she was looking for. She straightened up and handed it over to Hermione. "This is a classic. It's fairly new. And an excellent read. I picked it up because of a friend of mine. She knew your name was Hermione and found it odd, because of the rarity of your name, that one of the main character's name was Hermione too."

But Hermione was barely listening never mind comprehending what her grandmother was saying. And this wasn't to be rude. It was because she was in her own little world of complete and utter shock at what she was holding. To anyone else it was a seemingly offenseless object. But not to Hermione. Not to anyone part of Hermione's world. What was going on?

The book read _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

"Grandma," Hermione questioned while trying to keep her voice from shaking, "what is this?" She was in utter shock. The world seemed to be spinning. What muggle could possibly know of us? Was this a coincidence or not? On the front cover was a picture of some large goblet with blue flames; cartoon versions of Harry, Cedric Diggory, a vela resembling French girl, and the Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum.

"That's the fourth Harry Potter book deary," smiled Hermione's grandmother," those are the best books ever to reach these shores. J.K Rowling wrote em'. She's from England. So are the books. I can't believe you've never heard of them deary. They're quite famous here, that's for sure."

"What're they about," Hermione asked trying to keep the calmness in her voice, but was finding it quite difficult.

"Witches and Wizards that go to a magical school called Hogwarts. The hero, Harry Potter, goes through years of facing a man called…," her grandmother mused," oh what was his name? Voldwart… voldmurt… moldywart…"

"Voldemort," Hermione whispered quietly.

"Yes that's him," she smiled. But Hermione barely heard that as she felt herself being pulled into a deep pit of darkness.

Writer's Thoughts:

Here you can pm me asking me questions about my story and I will answer them in the next chapter to clarify and such. I'm very interactive with my readers. So feel free to give me some feedback. I love it!


	2. Waking up to a Dream

"What happened?" Hermione heard Ron squeak but she was too tired to open her eyes. She felt a huge headache overwhelming her brain as she regained consciousness. Hermione could barely think, much less remember what had happened to put her in this state.

"She was with her grandmother in America and she fainted in a bookstore," replied who Hermione thought was Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley shushed them all, "Be quiet! The poor dear probably has a splitting headache. What time is it Arthur?"

"Around 4'o clock," he replied.

"Well, we best be waking her up and if she doesn't feel good you'll just have to owl Amos and cancel for tonight and tomorrow," stated Mrs. Weasley.

"How long has she been asleep, mum?" asked Ginny.

"About 17 hours," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Cancel for tomorrow!" shouted Fred and George.

"Shhhh, how could you be so insensitive? She passed out." Harry said like the protective brother he was to her. Hermione would be smiling if she could remember how to move. She felt as if she was in a dream with no real control. Just listening skills.

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione heard Ginny scold him," they didn't mean it like that."

"Hermione, dear," She felt someone brush the hair from her forehead," wake up, love."

Hermione fluttered her eyes open slowly because the light hurt to look at.

She saw all the Weasleys and Harry staring down at her. She tried to get up but Harry gently pushed her back down.

"Hermione," he smirked," give yourself a minute." His scar stood out prominently. It was deep and red. Probably as deep and red as the day he got it he got it because of its magical properties.

"Harry, if she's feeling fine let her get up. We have to get ready," smiled Ginny," the Diggorys are coming for dinner."

"Why," Hermione asked, sitting up successfully this time, yet slowly and cautiously.

"They got us all tickets to the Quidditch World Cup," smiled Ginny barely able to contain her excitement. That explained the twins alarm at the thought of their trip getting canceled.

"Oh," Hermione replied," how very generous of them." It didn't surprise Hermione that the Diggorys had bought them all tickets. Hermione knew Cedric to be a very kind and selfless person. Hermione and Cedric had become some sort of friends, nothing close, last year. He helped her with her Divination work. Though this she had learned a bit about him. He was extremely intelligent, which comes to a shock to some people.

"Hermione deary if you are alright I need to go and cook and get the house clean for dinner tonight." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Of course." Hermione replied swinging her legs over the spare bed in Ginny's room that she'd been laying on. She then proceeded to try and stand up. Bad idea. She wasn't ready for that yet. "I'll be fine in a couple of minutes. You need to go prepare dinner."

Mrs. Weasley couldn't argue with that although she did still seem worried. But that was part of her charm and why Hermione loved her so much. She was a mother to all and like Hermione's second mother. Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone but her and Ginny out and immediately started delegating tasks for them to do to get the house ready.

"What're you doing," Hermione asked as she watched Ginny tear her closet apart and draw her wand.

"Getting you ready for Diggory," she smirked. She said his last name like it was a game you'd play at a teenage party. Hermione was quite taken aback. She didn't like where Ginny was going with this.

Ginny was picking out clothes and holding them up to Hermione at rapid speed. "This is absurd!" She declared in an attempt to take hold of the situation. When that didn't work she grabbed the current dress Ginny was holding up to her to get her attention. "I'm choosing what I'm wearing and I'm not dressing up for Ced." She declared throwing the dress onto Ginny's bed.

"Come on, not even just a little bit of make-up." Ginny asked holding up her bag of make-up.

"Oh no," Hermione said sternly waving her hands to show Ginny her displeasure, "Are you off your rocker? What is all this for?" she asked confused.

"It's for Diggory. I already told you. You two had such a thing going last year. The sexual tension I had to deal with whenever you would have your intellectual conversations was intense." Ginny smiled had faded a bit. She didn't want her friend upset. But she did want to make Hermione look good.

She held up a cream summer dress. "This one will make him go mad. Try it on."

"Ginny, I don't know what you think is going on. But, Cedric happens to be my friend and this is uncomfortable and inappropriate. Our friendship isn't like that." She almost added _he wouldn't fancy me anyway_. But, thought it best not to say that out loud. It would make Ginny think she liked Cedric as more than a friend.

The whole thing was utter and complete madness. The thought of Cedric taking any interest in Hermione was laughable. It was insane. She was a ratty-haired little bookworm. Not popular or pretty or anything. Plus, they were friends. And that was bizarre enough. But him ever taking a fancy to her in a romantic way was absurd.

"Fine. But you're wrong. He definitely fancies you and I can tell you fancy him. I know these things." Ginny gave up and left to go take a shower. Hermione sighed as she walked over to her suitcase to pick out clothes to get changed into. She picked out a nice floral print dress, not as showy as the one Ginny had told her would make Cedric go mad. Even though she wasn't wearing the one Ginny had picked out she felt was no reason not to look respectable. But it wasn't for Cedric. Definitely not, that would be absurd. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. And a little make-up wouldn't hurt anyone, she thought.

After Ginny and Hermione had finished getting ready they had gone outside to help Mrs. Weasley's minions, all the Weasleys and Harry, "set up". They were "setting up the table" with Bill and Charlie, who were home for the occasion. And by "setting up the tables" she meant they were actually watching Bill and Charlie make the furniture fight. The table seemed to have the upper hand when Mrs. Wesley walked out with her guests. Her face was horror struck as she spotted her two eldest boys engaged in such shenanigans.

But Hermione was more focused on taking in the odd mix that was the Diggory family. Mrs. Diggory was a pale woman with striking features. Her aura didn't seem mean. But she wasn't as fun loving as her husband or son seemed to be. She seemed somewhat out of place. But then again so did Mr. Diggory. Mr. Diggory was a jolly man who seemed to think that his son was some type of god. Then, there was Cedric. Thankfully, he seemed so oblivious to her staring; he might think something of it. He had such perfect golden hair. His eyes were so captivating. They seemed to change different types of gray with his emotions. Right now, they were happy and peaceful, like a nice fluffy cloud. Hermione wasn't noticing these things in a romantic way in the slightest. She noticed them in an appreciative way. Like admiring art. Cedric was like an expensive art piece. So, unreal.

He smiled and walked over to the group of teenagers after politely shaking hands with the adults. He was always so cordial and he had impeccable manners. It was almost as annoying as it was admirable.

"Hullo, pretty boy," snarled Fred, obviously feeling the same way about his manners. Fred waited until Cedric was closer to us thought, he obviously didn't want his mum to hear and yell. Cedric politely nodded as usual.

"Hi, Ced," smiled Ginny with a slight blush. That girl was so boy crazy sometimes.

"Hullo, Ginny," he said shaking her hand.

"Hey, Granger," he smiled. She thought he was going to shake her hand but he hugged her instead. Not a tight hug. Just a loose one, a greeting among friends. Hermione was intensely shocked by this gesture. She didn't know he thought we were that good of friends. Of course Hermione accepted it. He was a good friend and it would be rude not to. He let go and dropped his hands picking up Hermione's and kissing it like a gentleman," I missed speaking with you." And that gesture mixed with those words, she most definitely did not expect.

"Everyone sit down for dinner." Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. Oblivious to the awkward moment that just occurred on the other side of her yard. With that everyone rushed to the table to grab Mrs. Weasley's food. Only the most mature slowly walked over to the table. But that didn't mean they were any less excited. Mrs. Weasley made the best food in the entire world. It took restraint not to pig out on it.

Hermione had chosen to sit across from Ginny. So they could talk and laugh as they always did. But that plan changed when Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see Cedric sit down next to her seconds later.

"Hope you don't mind." He whispered noticing Hermione's surprise.

"Of course not." Hermione replied politely.

"So how was your summer?" Cedric asked casually. He seemed to be going back to his old self which made Hermione feel both happy and sad at the same time.

"It was alright. I was with my grandmother most of it. I just got here. How about you?" She neglected to tell about the fainting in a bookstore or the mysterious book she found. She had thought about the book all morning and decided to write it off as a coincidence.

"It was mostly boring. But the World Cup tomorrow is going to be awesome." He said with more excitement then Hermione had ever thought she had gotten out of him. Not that she had known him that long.

"I'm not one for Quidditch." Hermione replied. Then she instantly felt badly for being a downer on his excitement.

"Well that is just way wrong. I'll convince you yet." With that the food was placed down on the table and everyone began to pig in. Hermione resisted the urge. And it looked like Cedric might just lose that battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Fred started like a ring leader at a circus as everyone sat down in the Weasley's living room, squished together on couches. The room was not meant to hold the amount of people it currently was holding.

"Boys, girls, and magical beasts of all kinds..." George finished winking at Lupin.

"We present to you the most wonderful new invention by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Mrs. Weasley looked up in shock. They told Mrs. Weasley it was a puppet show but it was actually fireworks.

Hermione knew this because Fred had just set off their latest invention. IN HER LIVING ROOM! Bright colors and shapes exploded then proceeded to magically dance all across the living room. Mrs. Weasley really should've known better. Hermione would've been surprised if she hadn't seen that coming. Mrs. Weasley was freaking out. But the whole room had erupted in laughter, even from the most surprising people. One of them being Hermione and as she did she couldn't help but to glance over at Cedric. He was already looking at her and laughing. They met eyes, unnoticed, and they seemed to be laughing together. The fireworks ended by spelling out WWW. The three "W"s danced around the room before dying out.

"Fred and George Wesley!" Mrs. Weasley breathlessly shouted while shooing the boys out as everyone clapped. They were in so much trouble. But they didn't care, they were laughing themselves. They had made their point.

Once people realized the show was over everyone got up and moved. Some out of the room and some just to different spots in the room. Hermione was sitting next to Ron. But he had gotten up to go congratulate his brothers on their shows. Hermione smiled after him but was distracted to see Cedric had sat down next to her.

"You and Ron are quite the unlikely couple I feel like." Cedric joked to show he didn't mean any harm.

Hermione would've laughed if she wasn't so horrified by that statement. "Ronald and I are just close friends. Whatever gave you the impression we were seeing each other?" She said with more grace in the last half of the statement then in the beginning.

"I don't know. It just seemed that way." Cedric replied nonchalantly.

"How's Cho," Hermione asked trying to gulp out the question without showing the emotions she truly felt for that girl. Honestly, she couldn't stand the girl. She has some nerve treating Harry the way that she does. She's always acting like she likes him and leading him on. It's not right. Especially since she's with Cedric.

"What about her," he asked the smile completely wiped from his face.

"Well you're ummm…seeing her," Hermione asked confused, "aren't you?"

"You mean like dating," he asked more seriously. "Cause we aren't. Not anymore..." Cedric was way more serious now. He seemed to be shaking off some sort of bad memory.

"Oh..." Hermione didn't quite know what to say to that. Cedric seemed to be reliving something awful and he didn't seem to notice her anymore.

"It's alright." he said. "I'm sorry." Cedric smiled trying to lighten the mood. "I've been really weird today."

"It's alright. Our friendship just seems to have progressed so quickly." Hermione said bluntly. Then she cautiously continued on. "But I feel like it's because we get each other. I really like being friends with you."

With that the air seemed to be clear. Their friendship had gained a bunch of notches over the summer and they both knew why more or less. Hermione had just been the one to announce it. She wasn't one for beating around the bush in most cases. But she felt he understood that and respected it.

"Exactly. This is weird but nice at the same time. I like being your friend also." He said. The words seemed to be coming out of their mouths uncontrollably. Like everything unspoken was suddenly been put out there.

Suddenly they were both just staring at each other. Hermione felt hypnotized and she was really confused. She felt almost drunk. Cedric seemed to be getting closer to her but she doubted that was true. That is until his mouth was suddenly inches from hers. But it wasn't like a kiss. It just stopped. They were just staring at each other. It was both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. They were studying each other. Both unsure of what was happening. Both in a daze.

"Eh hem." They both looked up, noticing for the first time they were the only ones left in the room. Hermione blushed because of what that must have looked like to Mrs. Diggory as she stood strong in the doorway to the living room. "We're leaving now Cedric. You and your father have an early start tomorrow." Mrs. Diggory stated matter-of-a-factly. She was eying Hermione with intensity. Hermione didn't think Mrs. Diggory was sure what was going on. She didn't seem angry, just very very skeptical. Like she knew exactly what had just happened. Or she assumed. But Hermione was sure Mrs. Diggory's assumption didn't have anything to do with what really happened. Not that Hermione herself knew what just happened.

Writer's Notes:

Guess I'm starting from scratch. I think all my old followers are long gone. PM if your still here! Anywho I have some new readers. I hope you all like it. (All 5, if I'm even that lucky, of you). I didn't get any questions so I assume I did a good job of clarifying. But again if anyone has any question, just PM me.


	3. Early Confusion

That night Hermione tucked herself in tight and dreamt of a gray storm. The storm was oddly comforting. But she awoke not as comforted. Mostly Hermione was confused as she fluttered her eyes open. What had happened last night? How did things get so weird so fast?

Hermione awoke early to help Mrs. Weasley get everything ready. Her first task was to get everyone up. Hermione climbed the stairs of the burrow. She reached the twins' room first. They were already up when she knocked on their door.

Fred poked his head out. "Hey Hermione we're up. We'll be down in a minute."

BOOM! Smoke seeped out of the twins' room. Fred glanced behind him then looked back at Hermione. "Bye." With that he shut the door on her. Hermione knew he wasn't trying to be rude.

She skipped the older boys' rooms. She knew they were already up. They had been downstairs with her earlier helping Mrs. Weasley prepare for breakfast. Hermione quite liked the two older Weasleys. They were very kind and much on her maturity level.

Bill was more buisnessy than his brother Charlie. But not as much as Percy. Who was always keeping himself distanced from his family lately over stupid politcal reasons. Not something Bill would ever do. Bill did have a fun side to him too. It was more quirky than Charlie's fun side though.

Charlie was all fun, the rebel bad boy with a big heart. He had an endless amount of tattoos covering his body. He worked with dragons which Hermione found quite interesting. He was a good guy. He was definitely fun-loving. He was all about a good time. Hermione could see why he had chosen to work with dragons for a living. It was so him.

So she skipped over the older boys' rooms and headed straight for the next room, Harry and Ron's room. She didn't even bother knocking she just walked right in.

Hermione approached Ron's snoring form first. "Wake up, Ronald." She snapped, clapping her hands in front of his face.

"Breakfast is ready." Ron shot up out of bed and cowered sleepily at Hermione, shoving all his covers up over him to cover himself. This made Hermione roll her eyes and giggle a bit under her breath. Ridiculous.

"Stop being absurd." Hermione reprimanded. "Wake up. You're mother says breakfast is ready. And don't go back to sleep." With that she walked out of the room and straight down the stairs to help Mrs. Weasley set the table for breakfast. The entire gang came trudging down that stairs and sat down at the table for breakfast. Ginny sat down directly next to Hermione.

"Well I kind of noticed you disappeared last night," smirked Ginny evilly. It was quite a scary look for the youngest Weasley. Hermione didn't like the way she said _disappeared_. She knew what direction Ginny was going with this, and it didn't look good. "You kissed Diggory!" she exclaimed quietly so no one could hear but Hermione.

Hermione completely ignored it. Ginny wouldn't dare say that any louder. That would be taking a risk that the boys would hear it. Ginny wouldn't do that. So Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast and didn't even look Ginny's way, pretending she didn't hear what Ginny had said even though they both new Hermione had in fact heard what Ginny said. Hermione should be nervous this cued to Ginny that she did in fact kiss Ced, even though she didn't. But she was too emotionally exhausted to deal with this ridiculous accusation and conversation in general. So she stayed quiet until breakfast was over.

The group was taking a portkey to the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione had obviously researched portkeys; upon finding out this was their method of travel and previous to the occasion, at the Weasley's house by reading some books and talking to the older Weasleys. They were quite fascinating. It could be any ordinary object. Upon touching the object you get transported to a location pre-determined previously by the caster.

"You kissed Diggory last night and you can't run from me now." Ginny said in a normal tone now that we had hung back from the rest of the group and no one could hear her. Also, Ginny knew Hermione couldn't escape now.

"No I didn't. Why would you think that?" Hermione said back, slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened!" Ginny exclaimed! "You spent two hours alone with him and you're trying to tell me nothing happened?" Ginny stared at her in disbelief.

"No." Hermione replied. "I'm telling you nothing happened because nothing did and you aren't believing me. We just talked. That's possible you know. To talk to someone because they're fun to have a conversation with." Hermione was getting really really ticked off with her right now.

"That's a lie Hermione Granger. I don't understand why you won't tell me." She said angrily but Hermione could tell she was really hurt. Ginny was always yearning for some romance. Even if it wasn't her own. But she wasn't going to find it with Hermione.

"Enough." Hermione stated strongly. But she was cut off by Mr. Weasley. And thus their conversation came to an abrupt end... Thankfully.

"Amos!" called Mr. Weasley. "Good to see you again. Such a nice sunny day. Umm… Where's…." Just then Cedric dropped suddenly from the tree above and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Ah, there you are lad." smiled Mr. Weasley as they shook hands. Then he fell back and into pace with Ginny and Hermione.

"Hello Ginny." he smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm quite fine." she said smiling. "And you?"

"I'm fantastic." he replied. "Had a nice night at your house last night. The company was….Nice." Hermione returned the smile he was giving to her. Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked. Then she fell back to whisper with Ron and Harry. Ron looked irked and that was probably because he was tired and this was too early for him, even if it was for Quidditch.

"So Granger," he smiled snapping Hermione out of her thoughts, "who are you rooting for today? I know you told me you hate Quidditch, but you must be rooting for someone." he asked.

"Ireland." Hermione beamed; it was her Irish pride.

"They're going down." he moaned, "with Krum playing for Bulgaria."

"Whatever you say." Hermione snorted and then they were there. A huge field filled with many tents was set up in front of them. As they walked forward they were consumed by people, tents, green, and red.

Writer's Notes:

If you like the book so far spread the word. =) I'm so excited people are liking it.

sorry to those who read this earlier today, but as it was so rudely pointed out to me, i fudged up Percy and Bill's aging. its about 4 in the morning over here so im not really sure where my head is. anywho fixed it. im about half-asleep but i do take ownership for my fudge-up. im extremely sorry guys.


	4. Almost Wet for Tomorrow

"Bye, pretty boy," mocked Fred in high pitched girl voice as he waved to Ced and batted his eyelashes.

"That's so mean," swatted Ginny, obviously over her anger towards Hermione. Cedric waved to them with a smile, refusing to play the twins games, as he walked off with his father.

"Harry! Hermione!" called Mr. Weasley, "help me set up this muggle contraption." He motion to a bunch of material that was somehow supposed to become a tent. Hermione had never been camping but she knew better than the Weasleys how to set up a tent the muggle way. She would've been surprised they couldn't just put up the tent using magic, but she knew Mr. Weasley was just trying to understand muggle things better, as it was his job. He definitely loved his job; he was very enthusiastic about it. Harry and Hermione helped put together the tent best as they could, using knowledge mostly from TV shows and movies. It looked halfway decent when they were finished.

"Looks good kids. Thank you." Sighed Mr. Weasley as he got up from where he was working. He waved his wand at the tent once and then he smiled, looking satisfied. "There done. Go take a look inside." Everyone shuffled into the tent. Hermione was slightly confused. There was no way they were all going to fit in there.

But she was proven wrong when she shuffled in after Ron. It was huge. So much bigger than it looked liked from the outside. It didn't make sense, yet it did. It defied muggle laws of science. Laws Hermione was so used to. It was shocking, beautiful, and of course magical.

"I love magic." She heard Harry whisper beside her. She knew he had been thinking the same thing as her.

It was a moment of peace. Everyone was staring at the tent in awe. Not all of them surprised some just in awe of how big it was. But they snapped out of it after about a minute; and all the Weasley children, with the exception of the two eldest that had accompanied them, started shoving each other out of the way to get the best room. Harry, Hermione, Charlie, and Bill stayed back. They didn't feel like fighting over rooms.

"Hermione I got us a great one with a bathroom and a window!" Ginny called from the left side of the tent. Hermione smiled and she made her way towards her and Ginny's room. Ginny didn't lie it was a nice room. Hermione laid her stuff down on the unoccupied bed and started to unpack alongside Ginny. They only got two shelves out of the four worth of stuff put away when Mr. Weasley called Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny to the main room.

"Kids I need you to get some water. I'm going to boil some water over real firewood!" he clapped excitedly before handing them three buckets. "Off you go."

With that the pack of them traveled onward to the water station. On the way they seemed to have gotten lost in a world of green. They had obviously stumbled into where all the intense Irish fans had decided to set up camp.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron!" called a familiar and strong Irish accent that Hermione knew belonged to their fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan.

"Hi, Seamus. Wow that's a lot of green." Ron laughed a bit. Hermione was just looking about. It was like they had been swallowed by a leprechaun.

"Yeah," he said, "we get a little crazy."

"It's not crazy." said a lady coming out of his tent. "Why shouldn't we show our pride?"

"Please mum, they almost had a fit on us when they saw you charmed the leprechaun to spray anyone wearing red with water." Seamus rolled his eyes, referring to the statue of a leprechaun they had perched in front of their tent.

"You'll be supporting the Irish now won't you, dears?" she turned on them ignoring her son's comment.

"'Course." They all hastily replied before bidding their goodbyes. Then they continued on their way.

Once out of ear shot Ron sighed, relieved. "Like we'd say anything else round that lot."

He was looking at all of his friends so neither he nor they noticed that he was going to bump into a tall broad figure, until he did. The figure was dressed in an all red robe, a cup of tea in hand. He spilt it over onto Ron accidently upon their contact. Ron yelped in pain from the heat.

"Sorry," he grumbled in a heavy Bulgarian accent, "but you bumped me." Ron gulped and looked up. It was then they all noticed who this was.

"Holy crickets," squeaked Ron, "you're Victor Krum."

"So I am," he smiled to himself. Then Ginny, Harry, and Ron started to ramble on and on to him. Hermione was starting to get impatient and her stomach was grumbling.

"I'm going to get the water myself," Hermione sighed impatiently grabbing the buckets from Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Buckets in hand she preceded to the watering station without them. As Hermione walked off she heard mumbled and halfhearted "thank you" and "goodbyes".

When she reached the well she had to stand in line behind two men. They were arguing because one was wearing a muggle women's nightgown. It took all Hermione inner strength not to crack up at the sight of it, despite her annoyance towards her friends.

"Harvey," complained one, "it is a girl's dress."

"It is not, Mike," replied Harvey, "it is night time robes worn by muggles." Hermione was too tired and hungry to listen to the rest of their encounter, funny as it was. So, she just mindlessly waited until they were gone.

When they were done Hermione walked up to the faucet that projected from the ground. She tapped it on and waited for the buckets to fill up. The handles were especially hard to turn on and off because they were very rusty. Hermione filled up two of the buckets then placed the third one under the faucet. She pulled the knob. But this time, it refused to turn. She tugged at it for a while and finally got it to give but the action flung her a bit off balance, causing her to stumble back a bit.

She regained her composure and went towards the faucet with determination to shut it off, but the knob wouldn't give. She tugged and pulled with all her strength. Now she was to be soaked, as the bucket would soon overflow onto her clothes. Hermione tried to give it one final tug and to her surprise the faucet gave and the water shut off. Just before the bucket was about to overflow. But that wasn't the reason she was complete shell-shocked. She was shocked because someone was pressing up against her, and he or she shut off the faucet. Hermione initial reaction was to be too terrified to move. She glanced down at their hand placed on top of hers. The fingers were long and flawless like a doctor, a surgeon. At this realization she was both less and more frighten of who it was. Regardless, Hermione knew exactly who helped her, Cedric Diggory.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled twisting my head to look up at him. Neither of them made any attempt to move. His face was so close. He bore an unrecognizable look upon his flawless face.

"Hermione have you gotten that water yet…" Ginny walked into the clearing and stopped short. She stared at Cedric and Hermione, and then grinned. Harry and Ron had come up behind her and now they were staring too. When Cedric saw Ginny, Ron, and Harry he backed away slightly, putting a friendly space between him and Hermione.

"You're welcome," he smiled at Hermione as he picked up two of the buckets. He was so obviously trying to make up for the awkward moment. "Come now. It's late; let's get back to camp before it gets too dark."

They all walked back in silence. Hermione gazed about at the sunset and dawdled behind everyone else musing to herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry coming to her side. Harry always seemed to know when something was wrong. He seemed to feel very awkward asking the question. But he asked it anyway because he cared. But, instead of pouring out all her confusion about everything out and probably crying, Hermione shrugged. She didn't really feel like talking about it. If she did talk she wasn't even sure she would know what to say. She didn't really know what was going on herself.

"Nothing's wrong." she replied. "I'm just so tired from the long journey."

"Oh," he replied wearing a skeptical and nonbelieving look on his face. But he seemed to realize he wasn't going to be able to drag anything out of her because he walked back up with the others.

Fred and George jumped at them the moment they got back to camp, looking as if they were ready to kill Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"What's took you so long?" demanded Fred.

"I'm starving. Why'd you bring pretty boy back? Are you that weak that you need his help?" finished George glaring at Ron. Fred and George exchanged glances.

"You're a disgrace…" started Fred.

"As a brother." finished George.

"Enough you two." said Charlie grabbing the buckets from Cedric. Charlie smiled at Ced appreciatively, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ced nodded. "I'd best be getting back. I told my dad I'd be out for only a little while." He waved goodbye then turned to head off.

"See you tomorrow?" Hermione called after him in question.

Cedric stopped and turned to face her with a smile on his face. "Tomorrow." Then he continued on.

* * *

Writer's Notes:

Yayay! So I forgot to mention I loveeedy when people give me ideas. I can't promise I will use them but my ears are wide open. I like it because it makes me feel like other people are into the reading as much as I'm into writing. Thank you vlj-blue-12 for the reminder.

Also if anyone wants to have a conversation with me about the book or anything that I write don't feel weird to PM me. Just tell me you want me to respond back.


	5. Veela Aren't the Type to Hold Hands With

"Wake up, Hermione." said Ginny, gently shaking Hermione awake. "The game's today."

Everyone had gotten up early and grabbed some quick breakfast before heading out towards the Diggory's tent. When they finally got there, the Diggorys were already standing outside. Cedric smirked at them as they got closer. Obviously the look was pre-game excitement; Hermione knew this because it was the same look all the Weasley's and Harry had been expressing all morning.

"Hullo." he smiled, looking as if he was addressing everyone but his eyes rested on Hermione. Hermione was embarrassed for some reason so she just looked away as if she hadn't seen it and continued on, muttering a faint hi.

The group walked up towards the pitch. It was really crowed when they reached the entrance to the steps. Cedric reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand. She looked up at him with bug eyes. But, he was looking towards the crowd, getting ready to fight through it.

He must have felt her stare because he looked down at her. "What," he obliviously said. Hermione must have had shock written all over her face because Cedric hurried to explain."I don't want you to get lost." Cedric must have realized what the gesture implied and felt embarrassed and guilty about it because he dropped Hermione's hand immediately and muttered "Sorry." This made Hermione want to inwardly hit herself. Cedric Diggory...Like Hermione Granger? That's a laugh.

They all fought their way through the packed crowd. Once they reached the stands they started their climb all the way to the top where their seats were. They were about halfway up when Hermione heard a faint groan coming from behind her. She spun around to find Luscious Malfoy's serpent cane digging into Harry's back. She let out a tiny shrieked at the sight of the metal snake's teeth cutting her best friend's back.

"Mr. Potter." He grinned evilly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Let him go," exclaimed Hermione without thinking, acting on her gut which she normally didn't do.

Mr. Malfoy released his gaze from Harry to glance over at Hermione, giving her a disgusted look. Then he turned back to Harry as if Hermione didn't even exist.

"Mr. Potter, where will you be sitting?" He asked with disinterest. If it was anyone else it would've been a casual question. But coming from Luscious Malfoy it was pure evil, everything was.

"We've been asked to sit in the Minister's box." interrupted Draco Malfoy smugly. Everyone turned to him seeming to only just recognize his presence.

Luscious turned toward his son. "Don't gloat." He said smugly. Obviously he actually loved that Draco had gloated.

His father reprimanding him didn't wipe the smirk off of Draco's disgusting face. Hermione pressed down a tremendous urge to go over and smack that grin right of his ferret face just like she had the year before.

"Oh, do enjoy yourselves." Mr. Malfoy called after the group as they tried to sneak away. "While you can." That last part left an empty feeling in the pit of Hermione's stomach. Whatever he could have possibly meant by that wasn't good.

When they finally reached the top of the stands the bitter cold of the night hit them like a tsunami. It was freezing. Hermione shivered under her light coat. No one had told her it would be this cold. She certainly hadn't expected that it was going to be like winter up there.

"Hermione, you're shivering." Cedric said with and edge of surprise. "Here. Please take my coat." He took off his coat and held it out to her for her to take, somehow making the offer more official. Hermione felt awkward taking his coat. She was cold, but that seemed like such a couple thing to do. Although, on the other hand she didn't want to offend him.

"No thanks." She replied, trying to control her teeth chattering. "It's not that bad."

Cedric stared at her with a look of complete thought on his face. Then he slipped his jacket back on. She felt so guilty about it and had to look away from him. But, as soon as she looked away, it suddenly became overwhelmingly warm because Cedric had stood behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in complete and utter shock.

"You were cold." He smiled. If he was hesitant before now he was smug.

"O." Was all Hermione could manage. She really didn't know how to respond to that at all. And she didn't know why he was making their relationship so confusing. Why now? Why all of the sudden? But, what she did know was that she wasn't moving from that spot or resisting his embrace.

"What?" he asked brows furrowing. Hermione was obviously showing distress on her face.

"Nothing, just really cold." Hermione lied. In response Cedric hugged her tighter.

Then game began. The game started off with each team, in turn, performing a short little show. The Irish made a point of showing off, similarly to the twins, using fireworks in the shape of leprechauns that danced in brilliant colors. For the Bulgarians show they had a whole lot of girls come out onto the field. Hermione assumed they were some sort of cheerleaders and immediately lost interest. Cheerleading was disgusting in her opinion. She didn't like it in the muggle world and she wouldn't like it here. Hermione felt girls should not cheer for guys in such a degrading way and with such a loss of self-respect.

As Hermione observed the girls on the field at first she felt disgust then she felt curiosity. The girls on the field were all pale skinned and had an unordinary beauty. It appeared that they all had blue eyes and blonde hair also. They all looked way too alike for it to be coincidence.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Cedric stepping back from her and pulling something out of his pocket. Ear plugs? Like the kind older muggles wear to avoid listening to their children's loud music or other situations like that.

"What are you...?" Hermione looked at him in confusion.

But Cedric didn't have a chance to respond because Mr. Diggory started talking. "Careful now lads." laughed Mr. Diggory. "Those are Veela."

"What's a Veela?" Hermione asked, not liking the fact that she didn't know something. But she was curious enough to push those feelings to the back of her brain.

"They're creatures that look like girls but when they dance they put men in a sort of trance." Cedric replied emotionless.

"Like water nymphs or Sirens?" Hermione said more to herself than anyone else. She was starting to understand, she always caught on fast.

"Exactly." He replied smiling. But the smile looked more like it was strained. At that moment Hermione looked over and saw Harry standing on the railing about to jump and Ron shredding his Irish hat apart.

"Harry." Hermione cried running over and shoving him back into his seat. Then she pulled the hat from Ron's hands and threw it out in the trash. Once Hermione was sure her best friends were under control she calmed down. Ginny forced her away to go stand with Cedric, saying she could take the boys from there. Hermione reluctantly walked back over to Cedric. She was nervous to leave Harry and Ron.

As they continued to watch the match Cedric explained everything to Hermione with undying patience. Hermione listened attentively and learned a lot about this brutal sport that she hates so much. And the brutality was clearly displayed in the match numerous times. Krum was hit straight on by a bludger and immediately following the blow he started bleeding profusely from his nose. But he kept on playing, and thankfully so because he caught the snitch. At that point they would've still lost either way. But, by catching the snitch, Krum redeamed his team a bit. Regardless, Ireland ended up winning because they had already racked up enough points.

"Come on back to our tent, lads." offered Mr. Weasley to Amos and Cedric. "We'll have a party for the good old Irish."

"I suppose we could stay a while." smiled Mr. Diggory.

Writer's Notes:

Hope you liked that chapter. Please review I love em! Sorry for the wait on this chapter.


	6. Cabooooommmmm!

After the match was over they all fought their way out of the stands and made their way back to the Weasleys' tent. On their way back Hermione couldn't help but observe that everyone seemed to be partying, even the Bulgarians.

When they arrived back at the Weasley's tent Mr. Weasley insisted they all sit around the campfire. For he was so proud that he had made it himself the muggle way. Mr. Weasley rushed inside excitedly to make them all butterbeer. Everyone sat around the fire, each to their own conversation. Hermione started out the night sitting with Ginny. Ginny was badgering Hermione yet again about Cedric. Hermione drove them away from the conversation by turning their attention to Ron, who was making a right spectacle of himself. Everyone was laughing because Ron was giving a speech on Krum's greatness.

"He's like a bird the way he fly's." said Ron jumping up onto a chair. "He's a true artist."

"Ron, I think you're in love," giggled Ginny. Then the twins broke out in song.

"Victor I love you…"

"Victor I do…"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Everyone joined in.

They all cracked up as they finished their loving mockery of their dearest Ronald. Ron swatted at them in response.

After the commotion died down everyone spread out again. Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, and Ginny this time. She looked over to see where Cedric was, hitting herself inwardly for doing so. But when she looked over he was nowhere to be found. In her search to find him she realized Fred was also missing. How peculiar considering they both hate each other.

"What're you doing messing with Hermione's head like that? It's wrong. I would beat you up for it but I want Ron to have the honors." Fred said threateningly, a slight growl to his voice. Hermione had gone looking for them and was now hiding on the side of a tent to avoid them seeing her. She felt downright awful about eavesdropping but she couldn't bring herself to move away. It was about her after all.

"Who says I'm messing with her head?" challenged Cedric stepping up close to Fred and glaring at him.

"Diggory." snorted Fred. "She's a great girl; smart and kind. But there is no way a pretty boy like you can see past looks."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." replied Cedric. "You know nothing about me." Hermione felt embarrassed and awkward so she decided to just walk away at that point and forget the whole conversation. But, that was easier said than done.

Hermione returned back to stand with Ron. Harry and Ginny were off talking suspiciously in a secluded corner. (Hermione would question Ginny about that later.)

"So." Ron said awkwardly as he wasn't one for conversation. "How did you like the game?"

Before Hermione could respond Cedric excused himself to stand in between Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry but could I ask you to take a walk with me," asked Cedric politely, his question was directed at Hermione. Hermione noticed Ron though, who looked thoroughly annoyed. What was that about?

"Sure." Hermione replied, turning her attention away from Ron to address Cedric's question. She excused herself from her conversation with Ron before walking outside with Cedric. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he just stared out at the sunset. They walked, in a comfortable silence, over to a little hill and sat down.

"Obviously things have been weird this past couple days." Cedric started off with. For a guy who knew how to talk, he seemed so awkward.

He stopped with that and seemed to be thinking of what to say. Hermione would've been annoyed but she didn't know what to say herself. She almost knew what was coming but she felt like it couldn't be true.

He seemed to have collected his thoughts and it became smoother and clear now. "Hermione I'm sick of playing these little games. I like you as a lot more than a friend and I know this is all kind of weird and sudden. But, I just feel this connection. You're honestly one of the smartest girls I've ever met. And I don't really know what I'm saying right now. I must sound mad as a hatter. I'm sorry." He laughed a bit at himself and ran his hand through his hair. He stared at Hermione intently, not showing his embarrassment anymore.

Then he kissed Hermione and it was sudden and caught her completely off guard. This kiss was more of a question at first. A question asking Hermione if she felt the same way. She did, but she didn't know what to do. So she just sat their shocked and barely moving. This signaled to Cedric she didn't feel the same way. So he pulled back.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." He smiled, looking down and trying to hide it. Obviously he wasn't that sorry.

"No it wasn't. I do feel the same way this whole thing is just..." Hermione struggled to find what she meant to say, which resulted in her letting out a tiny laugh. "Crazy." She finished. If not put in the most eloquent way that surely explained how she felt. "I must sound utterly ridiculous." She laughed at herself again. Just like he had.

This time when he leaned in to kiss Hermione she was ready for it. He got very very close. Then Cedric pressed his lips against Hermione's. They were warm and sweet. She gradually felt all the awkwardness melting away. She pulled back and looked at him embarrassed. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled. Like a true gentlemen he asked, "I would really like to kiss you again. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." Hermione wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but she didn't care at this point. Being around Cedric changed something in her; he made her feel more... daring. Hermione kissed him again in response. His hands knotted into her bushy hair just a bit so he could pull her face closer. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Hermione was starting to lose control a bit and then...

BOOM!

It felt as if the whole world had shaken and Hermione was now awkwardly positioned on top of Cedric. She quickly scampered off and stood up.

"What happened," She looked around frantically drawing her wand in response.

"I don't know," he said drawing his wand also. There was fire erupting everywhere and people were running and screaming. He grabbed Hermione's hand, but in a more protective way, and pulled her as fast as he could back to the Weasley's tent. They were surrounded by extreme chaos when they reached the tents.

"There you two are." screamed Mr. Weasley over the crowd when he spotted the two. "Get back to the portkey. And stick together! Go now!"

Cedric and Hermione didn't need to be told twice. They ran side by side towards the portkey, their hands now released so they could move faster. Hermione was so red from all the running and chaos, and if she was honest with herself, probably from kissing Cedric too. When they reached the portkey everyone was there except Harry, that always meant a great deal of trouble was either already there or soon to follow.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione cried racing back towards the crowd without even getting a response. There was never any time to waste when Harry could even possibly be in danger. Ron and Cedric were on her heels.

"Hermione, slow down." cried Ron.

"Granger, it isn't helping if we get lost too." Cedric tried to reason.

"I can't leave him!" Hermione huffed as she pushed herself to race forward. They knew arguing with her was useless so they just tried to keep up with her.

Hermione found Harry on the ground a good twenty minutes later. He was half conscious.

"Harry." she screamed in panic as she spotted him. She raced towards him and Ron and Cedric helped her get him up to his feet.

"You've been caught." exclaimed a voice; they heard dozens of apparition pops just as they had gotten Harry off the ground and onto his feet. Harry was still leaning against them.

"Who conjured it?" asked Fudge wand pointed straight at them. He and his employees were now surrounding the group of young school children, wands covering all of them.

"You've been discovered at the scene of the crime," yelled Crouch pointing his wand at them all in turn. Hermione was panting and confused. What was going on? She looked at the minister and his close employees cautiously.

"Barty, they're children," reasoned Mr. Diggory as he entered the clearing, the Weasleys on his heels.

Fudge looked closely at Mr. Diggory and the Weasleys. Then he looked back at us. "Fine." replied Fudge seeming as if he didn't completely believe us. But, as more explosions were heard, he swiveled his head around nervously. "But we should all take shelter immediately. These grounds aren't safe."

Writer's Notes:

Hola puppies. wow good job emma you got this chapter out fast*pats self on back* (shhh its because I split the last chapter in half so this is just the second half of what the last chapter originally was) I didn't cheat no accusing me.

Anywho please comment. I loooovvvveee to hear what you have to say I really really do. It motivates me to get chapters out faster.


	7. Things are Changing

"Hurry, now, dears! We don't want to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over the crowd to her children, Harry, and Hermione. They hurried through platform 9 ¾ to get to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Harry, on Hermione's suggestion, boarded the train to give the Weasleys some privacy with their parents, knowing there would be words of love and other private family moments.

Hermione sat down in a compartment alone with Harry and took out a huge book to read.

"School work already Hermione?" Harry complained mockingly.

"Don't be dim it's a free read." Hermione smiled back.

The door opened to their compartment. They both looked up to see a boy with dark hair and Hufflepuff robes enter. "Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, eyeing him. "Why?"

"Sorry." he extended his hand. "How rude of me. Excuse my manners, I'm Mark."

"Oh." Hermione shook his hand politely still not understanding why this older Hufflepuff was talking to her.

"I'm Cedric's friend," he explained sitting down next to Harry. "He's told us all about you." That made Hermione blush embarassingly and look out the train's window to try and hide it.

"Tormenting Granger, eh?" laughed Cedric as he came in after Mark and sat down next to Hermione. "Isn't it great fun?"

"No, Mark was just introducing himself," Hermione swatted Cedric jokingly.

Harry looked thoroughly awkward and uncomfortable. To him this must seem like a very weird exchange. But it had become normal for Hermione, the joking and all that. Hermione and Cedric had been talking and seeing each other for a month since the World Cup incident. Although, nothing had happened in the way of kissing. They hadn't even discussed that. They just seemed to be friends, very close friends. Which was annoying Hermione a lot. But she had to try and remember her mum's old saying, 'You get what you get and you don't get upset.' Although that was supposed to be applied to food or toys not relationships.

"I'm going to go find Ron. It's getting a bit crowded in here." Harry got up. Hermione looked at him guiltily. In response to that he corrected his statement, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go find Ginny."

"You mean Ron?" Hermione had caught him. She knew something was going on with them.

"Yeah." Harry blushed and hurried out.

Cedric eyed Mark curiously and Mark just smiled back innocently. Then two other boys roughhoused their way into the compartment, hitting each other relentlessly. One had dark hair and sparkling blue-green eyes. The other was a blond. The dark haired was introduced as Peter and the other boy was Dave. Then Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot came in.

"Hi guys." they smiled.

"Oh, Hermione," Susan beamed at me, "we're so happy to have another girl. All their Quidditch talk was knocking us off our rockers."

"Yeah. Good to see you Hermione." smiled Hannah. Hermione felt quite overwhelmed by Cedric's friends. Not so much the girls because she knew them. Hannah was a nice, shy girl who always wanted to please her teachers and do her homework properly. But she was a scatterbrain. Susan was a smart and confident girl except when it came to any kind of interaction with Slytherins. Also her aunt, Amelia Bones, works at the Ministry. But Hermione knew nothing of Cedric's guy friends - who she found quite intimidating.

"I'm so sorry but I best be going. It was nice meeting you all." Hermione said excusing herself. She still felt bad about Harry having to leave. "Ron and Harry will go bonkers if they don't have me to help them with their summer assignments they still haven't finished."

"Pity to see you go," said Peter. "You're a great bird. But we'll see you when you're done?" Hermione stumbled slightly over her next few words for she'd never been called a 'bird' before. But Hermione didn't see anything offensive in Peter's eyes. He smiled extending the invitation to see them again.

"Sure. If I ever get them to concentrate and actually finish their work." Hermione said, faking an annoyed tone, which earned her a few chuckles.

"I'll walk you out," said Cedric getting up, he was so polite.

"I have a prefects' meeting later," he explained when they were standing outside the compartment. "So I might not see you until later. Save me a seat in a carriage?"

"Sure." she replied parting ways to find Harry and Ron.

When she found them they were sitting in a compartment with Ginny and Neville.

"Hi." Hermione said coming in to sit next to Neville. "How's your ride been so far?"

"Pretty good." smiled Ginny. Then Hermione noticed Harry clutching his forehead.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, concern bubbling up inside of her, as Neville shoved the Daily Prophet in her face. She lost her train of thought as she grabbed the Prophet from Neville and stared at the front page. It was all about The Quidditch World Cup incident. Hermione skimmed it over quickly making mental notes. Then she looked up to address Harry.

"You need to tell Dumbledore that your scar is hurting." Hermione instructed in a mother-like tone not unlike Mrs. Weasley's. "And the dreams. This could be serious."

He looked like he was going to argue but then he didn't. "Fine, but I'm sending a letter to Sirius first," huffed Harry.

When the train had stopped and they all boarded the carriages Hermione had forgotten all about saving a seat for Cedric and had just rode up with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. The carriages didn't arrive at the school until after dark. Everyone found their seats in the great hall. The ceiling's sky was dark and cloudy with a promise of a storm.

To start off the evening all the teachers introduced themselves, which was for the first years since everyone else knew mostly all the teachers. But Hermione noticed one teacher missing. It seemed like it was Defense Against the Dark Arts that was missing. Which shouldn't have come as a shock to her because that position seemed to be cursed. They'd had problems with it for ages, long before Hermione had been in school, according to Hogwarts a History.

Next was the sorting ceremony. Starting off with the hats song and ending with the last first year being sorted. The first year with the last name farthest down in the alphabet was the last first year to be sorted, as per usual.

When all was finished Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to give his speech.

"I hope it's not long this year," cried Ron. "I'm bloody starving!"

"Shhh." Hermione shushed Ron putting her finger to her lips so she could listen to their headmaster's speech. Hermione couldn't believe how incredibly rude and immature Ron could be sometimes.

"This year, I'm afraid to say we will host no Quidditch," explained Dumbledore. Hermione's heart lifted whilst her friends' sank. It was a relief to know she wouldn't have to worry about her friends getting hurt all year from bloody brutal Quidditch. She hated having to sit through the games and worry her friends would be hurt. Throughout the Hall, not everyone shared the same feeling. Most of the hall erupted in boos and cries of anger.

"Well, he just ruined my year with two words," exclaimed Ron throwing up his hands in anger dramatically.

"Quiet!" commanded Dumbledore loudly but calmly. Then he joked. "There is reason for this madness. This year Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament. One student shall be selected from each school. But I will explain more once our guests arrive." It was then that Hermione noticed Filch had been running up the aisle to whisper something in Dumbledore's ear. Then he ran all the way back.

"And now, allow me to introduce to you, the lovely ladies of Beaubauxton Academy for Girls and their Headmistress Madame Maxine." announced Dumbledore and the doors were flung wide open. What seemed like millions of French girls dressed all in blue ran in. Enchanted blue butterflies fluttered all around the room as the girls danced. Ron stated at them with wide eyes. He sighed a few times. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust as most of the guys in the room were drooling at the girls. Most of the girls resembled Veela, Hermione observed, but she was sure they weren't Veela. At least they weren't fully Veela. A pang of fear erupted in her stomach out of nowhere. She turned to see if Cedric was staring like the rest of the male population at Hogwarts. To her utter surprise he was laughing with his friends and eating, he barely seemed to notice there presence. Him and his friends only seemed to notice the girls as much as it was polite to.

"And now Durmstrang Academy and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." announced Dumbledore. At that point dozens of young men walked through the door banging their sticks on the ground. Sparks flew out of the bottom of the sticks with every bang. Then they dropped their sticks and ran forward doing a wide variety of break dancing moves.

"It's… him," squeaked Ron.

"It's Victor Krum," said Harry in utter amazement. Hermione turned her head and they were right. There he was walking forward wearing the same serious expression he wore the day Ron bumped into him on the way to get water. Hermione could have sworn he winked at her and then kept walking forward to take his seat with his classmates next to the Slytherins. But she must have been imagining things. Just like she had been imaging the whole ordeal with Cedric.

"Now, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued at the podium growing solemn, "this tournament is not for the faint of heart, so be weary. Anyone who wishes to enter need only sign their name on a piece of parchment and place it into the goblet before Halloween. Now everyone, we do have a few rules. Mister Barty Crouch, head of the department for Magical Games, will explain." Everyone clapped politely yet bored as Crouch stepped up to the podium.

"Now due to some," he paused, obviously thinking of the right word, "Hazards, we have set an age limit this year. You must be seventeen or older to enter," announced Crouch shortly. This was meet with a bunch of boos and screaming of dislike not unlike the reaction following the Quidditch announcement.

"Well, I don't think they like that." Hermione muttered sarcastically to Ginny. She giggled.

"No, they didn't." she replied, her giggles quickly replaced by a frown. Hermione realised, Ginny was a Quidditch player also. Ron and the Weasley twins amongst those who were booing the loudest.

"Silence!" screamed Dumbledore then he started to rattle on about other affairs. But he had lost his students' attention with that exciting news. Lightning cracked the enchanted ceiling's sky and they were sure to be rained on any moment now, which regained most of the attention. None of the people in the Great Hall wanted to get soaking wet. Before they were all to be drenched a wand was pointed at the ceiling, silencing the thunder and stopping all the rain. The wand belonged to a short plump man with a peg leg who was dressed in all brown. His face was unmistakable. It bore an eye patch with a fake eye inside of it that seemed to be able to move around on its own free will. Dumbledore walked up to the man and shook his hand, smiling.

"This is Professor Moody," announced Dumbledore. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That's Mad-Eye Moody the ex-Auror," explained Dean Thomas in awe.

"Dark wizard catcher." replied Ron.

"Alright." called Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" With that Ron dug in like a pig on a farm at mealtime. Hermione disgustedly looked away and glanced over at Cedric who was staring at the glowing Triwizard Cup with sheer determination. Hermione got a horrible feeling come over her stomach and she found that she couldn't eat a bite.

Writer's Notes:

Hope you liked the chapter!


End file.
